<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damnato by Katlady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709323">Damnato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlady/pseuds/Katlady'>Katlady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little spooky if you tilt your head, Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied Possible Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlady/pseuds/Katlady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He backs up a step, shaking his head, "No, no, no! You don't understand! This isn't a moment, Eliza! It's not just a bad day for me. I feel like this, all the time. I miss her, like I am missing a piece of myself."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zed Necrodopoulus &amp; Addison Wells, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damnato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Prawn and Zed goes with his friends. He rolls up, uninvited, unannounced and completely uncaring. He's a zombie and he really doesn't care if anyone there accepts him, not anymore.</p>
<p>All night he looks for her, though he tries his best to keep occupied. It just doesn't work, and he keeps slipping up. Every once in a while he thinks he sees her, just out of his line of sight. </p>
<p>Maybe she's dancing with Bree? Maybe she's somewhere with a werewolf? Who really knows anymore? He only knows his blood thumps heavier anytime he catches a glimpse of light hair.</p>
<p>Light, but not white, he reminds himself. That's not her. It's not her. He rubs the inside of his wrist raw, to remind himself he’s real. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's Senior year, his final football game, and he is playing his ass off. Everything he has is going into this game. They can win, he can feel the support of his team, finally!</p>
<p>Out of habit, or longing, or something else he doesn't want to admit to, he looks over at the cheerleaders. They're doing a pyramid, and he swears she's there at the top, in perfect form.</p>
<p>Then, the girl drops, and twirls down into a pair of arms, and once she's out of the lights of the stadium he sees her hair isn't white. She's much too tall. That's not the right smile. </p>
<p>What was he thinking? How could he be so mistaken? His wrist is sore.</p>
<p>A whistle blows and timeout is over. He shakes his head, and a teammate has to remind him of the play. </p>
<p>After Seabrook wins the game, he bails on Eliza and Bonzo, finds a girl that looks similar enough he can fool himself. For awhile. It's long enough. </p>
<p>He's disgusted with himself after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's Graduation, and he's got an actual robe on. They're allowing zombies to walk across the stage and get a diploma and everything! He's excited enough to smile, pose for pictures his dad and the other parents take of him and his friends. He can push the constant ache to the side, there’s enough room in him for both.</p>
<p>He thinks he's doing really well, honestly. He takes his seat with his peers, feeling a twinge of excitement. Until he sees the guest speaker for his commencement.</p>
<p>The Mayor. Her Mother.</p>
<p>Suddenly he can't breathe. He searches every face for her. All the humans go first, but her name isn't called. She's not there. No blue eyes, no bright smile. </p>
<p>A hard shake and he realizes it's his turn, to go up on the stage. So, he does. He doesn't trip orake a complete fool of himself. He manages a little wave when he hears his name called from what he assumes is his dad. He quickly finds his seat again.</p>
<p>Once it's over, he can't get out of the After Party with his friends, who drag him away from the solace of his room.</p>
<p>They get him to drink a little, dance less and finally to talk when Eliza blows up at him, "Zed, we know something is wrong with you. Just tell us already!"</p>
<p>He freezes before stuttering, "It feels as if time hasn't passed."</p>
<p>Eliza and Bonzo share a quick look before she motions him to continue.</p>
<p>"It's like it just happened. All over again. Like, I just found out she's gone."</p>
<p>He runs his hands through his hair and begins to pace.</p>
<p>Eliza steps in front of him, trying to pull his attention, "I have those moments too. Zed, it's okay to miss her. It's good to miss her, you should! She was so important to you, to all of us."</p>
<p>He backs up a step, shaking his head, "No, no, no! You don't understand! This isn't a moment, Eliza! It's not just a bad day for me. I feel like this, all the time. I miss her, like I am missing a piece of myself."</p>
<p>He's breathing heavily, and his voice is rising, "I swear I see her, or hear her voice sometimes. Those are the good days, because for just a minute it's like I have some relief, because maybe this was all just a nightmare. Maybe she's really fine!"</p>
<p>Bonzo reaches an arm out to wrap around Zed, and another around Eliza, who hadn't realized she'd begun to cry. Zed struggles a little at first, but finally relents, and slowly the fight eases out of him. </p>
<p>"I miss her, so much sometimes, I don't know how to breathe."</p>
<p>Eliza pretends she doesn't feel him shaking.</p>
<p>Zed walks home alone, but goes by her house. He stands in front of it, marking her room, her window, and how they used to sneak in and out. He imagines for a moment that she's inside, waiting to call him, and ask him to come up. That she's fine. That she's safe. That none of it ever happened. </p>
<p>He's staring right at her darkened window when her light turns on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So idk, I felt like writing some Zombie stuff I guess. I didn't really edit and I did this in one quick sitting. So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, drop me a line if you did and let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>